One and one story
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: "L'amour, c'est une seule âme dans deux corps." / Jessam, ridicule, j'ai même pas (trop) honte.


Je tiens à préciser que je trouve le texte qui va suivre mauvais et OoC mais que j'avais très envie de poster quelque chose, quitte à poster de la merde.

Jessica / Sam, dans le canon, c'est n'importe quoi, basé sur le jeu flash du même nom.

J'ose vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>« L'amour, c'est une seule âme dans deux corps. »<em>

Elle était loin, alors je courais pour la rejoindre. Les pas s'écrasaient sur l'herbe sombre, mais je n'avais pas été assez vigilent.

Les chemins sont remplis de crevasses et parfois, de trous béants, gigantesques dans la terre. J'ai été blessé, alors j'ai apprit à sauter, même si la chute est parfois inévitable.

Elle était là. Elle s'est approchée de moi, mais elle n'était elle non plus pas consciente de la dangerosité du terrain dans lequel elle venait de s'engager. Ses épines, ronces énormes, se sont enfoncées dans sa peau. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider et ses sanglots me rendaient malade, alors qu'elle s'extirpait difficilement de ces atroces pointes. Elle m'avait alors rejoint, serrée tout contre elle.

Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle m'aimait … et je l'aimais.

On aimait se retrouver. Elle me faisait oublier le reste. La chasse, ces histoires de famille stupides. Il n'y avait qu'elle.

_« Autrefois, nous n'étions que des ombres. »_

Les jours passaient. Semaines et mois s'accumulaient. Je l'aimais.

Mais je venais à oublier que les routes sont rudes, dures sous nos pas. J'oubliais que l'herbe dissimulait parfois une motte de terre que laquelle je m'entravais. J'oubliais que les trous existaient.

Je me suis de nouveau rappelé qu'il ne fallait pas que je tombe de trop haut.

Les hurlements. Tout n'est pas rose – disputes violentes. Je crois que je l'ai poussée, mais je ne sais plus. Je crois que j'ai pleuré, mais je me souviens mal. Elle était avec cet autre, là, serré contre lui.

Je crois que j'ai eu le sang de son nez brisé sur le poing, mais je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler.

_« Quand elle m'a vue, elle a couru vers moi. »_

Je ne me souviens pas non plus de pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu à ce rendez-vous, pourquoi j'ai gardé son numéro.

Peut-être parce que je l'aimais. Peut-être parce que j'avais besoin d'elle. Peut-être parce que sans ses bras autour de ma nuque, sans ses lèvres sur ma pommette et sans ses doigts entre mes mèches de cheveux, je hurlais au cœur de la nuit, cauchemars insidieux qu'une époque que je voulais révolue.

Quand elle m'a vue, elle a couru vers moi. Elle m'a serrée tout contre elle, elle s'est excusée je ne sais combien de fois. Je lui en voulais encore un peu, je crois.

Mais j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

_« Alors nous avons fait route ensemble. »_

Un lit partagé, une même chambre d'étudiant, des rêves, un avenir. Elle dessinait, au-dessus de nos visages, les traits d'une future vraie maison où nous pourrions vivre, tous les deux. Un endroit où nous serions heureux avec, au détour des regards gênés ou des sourires un peu mal-à-l'aise, la promesse d'une vraie famille.

Parfois, je pensais à Dean. Il me manquait, un peu – mais le pincement ne durait qu'une seconde.

Je me voyais déjà rester avec elle, malgré tout. Premier véritable amour de cette nouvelle vie, sans doute le dernier également. De toute façon, comment aurai-je pu tomber amoureux d'une autre personne en sachant qu'elle était là ? Alors qu'elle souriait et riait et comme je l'aimais ?

_« Nous n'étions pas toujours du même avis. »_

Ce sont les risques, après tout. Et même si elles n'étaient pas monnaies courantes, parfois, nous nous disputions. Elle partait chez une amie quelques jours, je restais seul jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, le nez enfouit dans un coussin ou un pan de tissu qui portait son odeur, enragé et attristé par la tournure des évènements.

Elle était forcément en tort. Ou alors je l'étais. Et elle m'agaçait sans cesse dans ces moments-là, à partir et revenir. Je pensais à mes trous, je pensais aux blessures béantes qui crachaient de la boue dans laquelle mes pieds s'enlisaient. Je voulais fuir.

Je me suis rappelé qu'elle subissait parfois des ronces, des pointes cruelles qui la mutilait parfois plus que je ne le voyais.

Comme je l'aimais.

_« Puis elle s'est enfuie. »_

Je n'ai jamais été sûr de savoir si j'ai rêvé ou si sa fuite était une réalité.

_Elle est loin._

_Elle est tellement loin._

_« Sans elle, j'avais le cœur aussi lourd qu'une pierre. »_

Parfois, quand elle partait chez ses parents, je restais là, inerte. A vivre sans vraiment être, le cœur aussi lourd qu'une pierre. On me traitait parfois d'amoureux transi, qu'importe. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit là, de la serrer tout contre moi et quand, parfois, je cherchais son corps près du mien, quand parfois je pensais l'avoir entraperçue, quand parfois je fouillais tout notre petit studio pour la retrouver jusqu'à me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là, je me sentais défaillir.

Je sentais la pierre m'emporter loin, loin profondément. Cette atrocité qu'elle retirait comme si de rien n'était à son retour.

Il arrivait aussi, mais c'était plus rare, que je reste à fixer le mur en face de moi, mon imagination laissait s'écouler sur mon visage de multiples gerbes de sang. Elle prenait alors mes mains, m'embrassait quand je la fixais, béat.

Je l'aimais.

_« Et j'ai alors compris… »_

L'obscurité s'est teintée d'une violente clarté.

_« Autrefois, nous n'étions que des ombres. »_

_Fais-moi confiance, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_Plus jamais, mon cher amour._

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Elle brûlait.

Les ronces entouraient son corps, j'étais perdu dans un trou.

Elle était loin, j'ai voulu courir pour la rejoindre.

_Tu étais trop loin déjà._


End file.
